


Louis Partridge X-READER

by AllisonPartridge2007



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonPartridge2007/pseuds/AllisonPartridge2007
Relationships: Finn Wolfhard/Reader, Louis Partridge/Original Character(s), Y/N - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. START

**Author's Note:**

  * For [No one :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=No+one+%3A%29).



Hi im allison plz share it would mean alot

Beginning

Hi Im Y/n. Well Y/n Y/l/n. Im 17. I live in London, England. My birthday is March 19th 2003.

Hi Im Louis. Well Louis Partridge. Im 17. I live in London, England. My birthday is June 3, 2003.

Hi Im Finn. Well Finn Wolfhard. Im 17. I live in Vancouver British, Canada. My birthday is December 23, 2003.

Hi im Y/F/N. Well Y/b/f/n Y/b/f/l/n. Im 17. I live in London England. My birthday is August 18 2003.  
Y/b/f/n = Your friend name  
Y/b/f/l/n= Your friend last name

Everyones parents as them selves :)

yeah hope you enjoy :)


	2. 1

Y/n POV:

Febuary 19, 2021. I wake up at 4:50am. Time to get ready for school! My school starts at 6am. I take my uniform out of my closet. I walk down stairs to see my dad is not home. My mom is on the chouch giving me a death stare. I smiled at her. I go into the kitchen, I get a bowl and i get the LIFE cereal down from the cupboard. I sit down at the table and I eat my cereal. I go back up stairs. I do my hair. Im just gonna leave it down today. Then I brush my teeth. I pull my black high-top VANS out of my closet and put them on. I grab my backpack and my skateboard. I skate over to Y/b/f/n's house. She/He comes out with his/her skateboard and we ride all the way to the liquor store. I got a RedBull, a Slurpee and a Pack of 7 donuts. Y/b/f/m got a RedBull, some candy and a pack of 7 donuts. We shared all of the things we bought. Of course it was my treat like always... I dont mind. Y/b/f/n is my life long best friend. We've known eachother since we were 2.

"Ok. that was good now i feel alive again!" I say

"Bro sameee!" she/ he yells back

"K lets go to school." I check the time and its 5:40. It usually takes us 15 minutes to get to school. 

-TIME SKIPPPPP Brought to u by Finn Wolfhards cheek bones- 

Your school is Ampleforth Abbey and College

We get to school and I walk into French i sit down and i look out the door. Then the intercom is turned on. "Y/n Y/l/n to the principals office."

'Holy Shit what did I do now?' i say in my head. I walk to the principls office and I see a tall boy. Brown fluffy hair. Hazel eyes. Perfect skin.

"Hello!" he says in his deep british accent. 

"Hi!" I say in my higher british accent.

"Ms. Y/l/n! This is Mr. Partridge. Hes a new student here. You will be showing him around today." Principale Taylor says.

"Okay Principal Taylor!" i say and smile.

"Lets get going!" I say to the perfect boy standing next to me. 

"Ok. Would u like to look at my schedule?" he asks.

"Sure," I say and he hands my the paper. "Im Y/n. Y/n, Y/l/n"

"Im Louis. Louis Partridge."

"Nice to meet you." You guys say at the same time and start laughing. 

I look at his schedule. "You have the same classes as me. All of them." i say

"Cool can i sit next to you or whatever just so that i have a friend?" he asks

"OFCOURSE!" i say with a huge smile.

( Translation is at bottom of chapter ) we walk into French together. Mr. Uzzeni says "Qui est cette garcon Y/n?"

"Ah! Oui, c'est Louis! Il est le nouvel étudiant qui nous rejoint." I say 

"Louis, tu veux dire quelque chose sur toi?" asks Mr. Uzzeni 

"Ouias! Salut, Je suis Louis. J'ai 17 ans. Je suis acteur. Je joue du piano. J'ai déménagé ici de Paris, en France. Ouais c'est tout." says Louis

"Vraiment!? Paris France? WOW! Eh bien, vous pouvez vous asseoir sur le siège tout au fond à côté de Y/n" says Mr. Uzzeni with a huge smile on his face.

I sit down and so does Louis. I find out his locker is the one right next to me. I pass him a note. i wrote on it. 'Whats ur number?' He puts his number on the paper and writes do you wanna walk home together? I just smile at him and write. 'Oui' He just smiles.

"do you want me to write my address down for u?" He asks me.

"I already know where you live."i say and smile. 

"What are you doing stalking me?" he asks and looks shocked

"WHAT?! NO!! I saw you move in across the street from me on saturday." i say and laugh

"OHHH ur the girl who skateboards and is really cool." he says 

"Sure." i say and blush. I look at my feet.

-TIME SKIPPP brought you by Louis Partridge's perfect hair-

Schools finally over. Im skating down the street and I have my music in. I cant hear Louis yelling at me. I bump into someone and I spills cold water all over them. I look up and sees a boy with dark brown eyes. Pale skin. Dark brown curly hair. Perfect cheek bones. He looks alot like Mike Wheeler from Stranger Things

"OMG! IM AM SO SORRY!" I say and i take my jumper off and wipe his shirt. 

"Hey! omg what happened here?!" asks louis

"Oh nothing. We just bummbed into eachother and i spilt water all over this gentleman. Thats all." I explain to louis

"Oh well here i have some napkins." louis says and give me the napkins

"Oh ur a life save louis!" i say

"Im truly very sorry sir how can i make it up to you?" I ask him

"Maybe we could go out for coffee?" the gentleman says

"Of course!" i say and smile.

"Im Finn. Well Finn Wolfhard." he says

"Im Y/n. Y/n Y/l/n. Your in Stranger Things right?" i say and smile

"Yeah Im Mike Wheeler!" he laughs

"I thought you looked familiar!" i say

"Yeah i just moved here, and im enroling in Ampleforth Abbey and College" he says

"Thats where I go!" I say

"really we will be good friends then." he says with a smile

"Yeah! Well imma continue my route home with my new friend louis. Cya tomorrow!" i yell to him

"Yeah cya. And we will plan the coffee at school tomorrow!" he yells

"Ok!!" i yell and wave. 

I start skating again and i feel a hand grab mine. i look over and its Louis.

Louis POV: 

I like her. I know ive only known her for 9 hours but she is so nice and sweet and cool and funny. Shes perfect.

"Hey Y/n.. I kinda need help with something.... I like a girl. She is nice and sweet and cool and funny. Shes perfect. I need help asking her out or asking her to be my Girlfriend." i say.

"Ok. that was alot. So first thing what does she like doing?" she asks

"She loves Skateboarding, Singing, Drawing, Music, and speaking French." i say with a smile

"Cool she sounds- Is it me Louis?" She asks me. I just smile and blush. 

"Maybe, Maybe not." I say and turn red

"Bro is it a yes or a no." she says 

"Yes its you." i say. we stare at eachother, we are leaning in closer and closer. I finally feel her soft lips on mine. 

Y/N POV:

Ive loved Louis from when the first time I saw him. I wanted to kiss him in french. I wanted to kiss him the whole day. Hes perfect, hes nice, sweet, cute and funny. We pull away and we both smile.

"I Love you Louis." i say with a toothy smile

"I Love you most Y/N!" he says with his cute smile

"IMPOSSIBLE!! I said it first!" i say and run after him

he hugs me and says "I Still love you the most."

"I love you Forever and always" i say

"dito." he says. 

-TIME SKIPPPP Brought to you by Finn Wolfhard hair- 

We are at Louis' house and we walk in. His house is super nice. There are a few empty boxes here and there. We go up to his room. Louis changes into something confortable. he looks at me and smirks.

"What?" i say

"Nothin' you wanna change? i can give you some clothes." hes asks 

"Sure." i say 

"k here are some sweat pants a shirt and a jumper." he says and he hands me a pile of clothes.

"Thx. I owe u" i say. He just smirks at me and pushes me into the bathroom. 

I change and come out. 

"Your jumper smells really good." i say

"Thx... I guess. I do use cologne." he says and laughs

"k what are we gonna do?" i ask

"I dont know.... make out session?" he asks

"Sure." i say with a smirk on my face. He picks me up and throws me on the bed then he jumps next to me. I get on top of him, we start kissing. Then about 15 inutes later we hear a car pull into the garage. 

"its probably my mom. We should wait until she goes to her room." he says with a smirk

"here gimme some paper." i say

"What are you gonna do with it?" he asks

"Im gonna eat it duh!" i say

"WHAT!?!?!" he screams

"I was joking!! bahahahahahahaha Your face!!! AAAA IM DEAD!!! k, imma draw you!" I say. I was crying because I was dying of laughter still. 

"oh ok." he says. He turned red becuase he was laughing so hard.

"LOUIS!!! Is there someone here!?" his mom yells

"YEAH MOM!! Its my friend Y/N!!" he yells back

"OK Just making sure!!" she yells again "Just dont do anything i wouldent. Do you guys want a Nibble?" (England slang for SNACK)

"SURE one second!" we both yell at the same time. 

I kiss him once more and we run into the kitchen. 

Translation for french class:   
  


we enter in French together. Mr. Uzzeni says "Who is this Y/n boy?"

"Ah! Yes, it's Louis! It's the new student joining us." I say

"Louis, do you want to say something about yourself?" asks Mr. Uzzeni

"Sure!! Hi, I'm Louis. I'm 17. I'm an actor. I play the piano. I moved here from Paris, France. Yeah that's it." said Louis

“Really !? Paris France? WOW! Well, you can sit in the seat far back next to Y/n,” Mr. Uzzeni said with a huge smile on his face.


	3. 2

Y/N POV:

We enter the kitchen and I see Louis' Mom.

"Hi Mrs. Partridge, Im Y/n. Its nice to meet you." I say with a wave and a smile. 

"Hi! you must be one of the students at Louis' new school!" She says with a smile. 

"Mom!! WhEre aRe All tHe NiBbLes!? " Louis says with red cheeks

"They should be in the cabnet above or in the pantry" she asks

"OkAy! Y/N CoMe PiCk OuT whaT yOu WaNt!" Louis yells to me

"OkAy! Im CoMinG! LoU! WhErE aRe YoU?!" I yell. 

"Im iN tHe PaNtRy!!" he yells back. 

"OkAy!" I yell back. I sneek up on him. I pull open the doors to see his back facing me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yell really loud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screams, and drops a huge pile of nibbles at my feet. 

"OMGGG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! IM SO DEADD!!! BAAHAHAHAHAHhsdfkafgdgfu!" i say.

"I hAte yOu." he says.

"No you dont you love me." I say and kiss him. 

"Ask your mom if you can stay over at mine tonight and we can walk to school together tomorrow." he says.

"Ok. Let me go get my PhOnE! its in your room." i say and pat his head.

"k Im coming with all the nibbles." he says and gets on the floor to pick all the nibbles up. 


	4. 3

Y/N POV:  
  
  
I take my phone out.

Y/N: Hey mom can I stay at my new friends house for the night? 🙃🙃🙃

Whatever. Do you need a ride there? :MOM

Y/N: No im good im actually hanging out with him right now. Hes the boy that moved in across the street. :)

Oh ok. well im not home and neither is your dad. So come home whenever you want. Just dont do anything i wouldn't. :MOM

Y/N: Really Mother?🙄 Also Thank you. Love you 💜

Love you too sweetie have fun. Also you said its a BoY? :MOM

Y/N: YeaH. wHy?

Is he new to your school? :MOM

Y/N: Yeah I had to show him around, We got along really well, so yeah we are really good friends now! 🙃

Oh Ok. well cya in 2 days! :MOM

Y/N: Yeah cya Love youuu💜🙃✌️

Love youuu too!🙃❤️ :MOM

"SHE SAID YESSSSSSS!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAA!!!" I scream and then i hear the door strat to open and grunting noises. (STOP BEING DIRTY!) I Look to the door and its Lou.

"Here Let me help you." i say

"Ok first why did you scream? and here take some of them and put them on the bed." he says with a funny look on his face. He is such a goofball.

"Ok first i screamed becuase i can stay and ok." i say. 

"Well when are you gonna go home and get your clothes?" 

"Probably at like," I say and check the time its 3:16, "Maybe at like 4:15." I look back up at him 

"K so like in an hour. Can I walk you home when you are ready to go get your stuff??" he asks with puppy eyes.

"Sure Lover boy." I say and give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

-TIME SKIP Brought to you by Louis Partridge's Smile-

Louis POV: 

Its 4:10pm. Y/N and I have been eating nibbles. 

"Come on lets goo!! LOUIS!!" Y/n yells in my ear

"AA what?!" I yell looking at her.

"Didnt you want to walk me home?" she asks me

"YeAh. Why?" i say

"Because it is 4:13 now." she says and looks at me like lets go, my eyes go wide. 

"Oh, ok lets go." i say and slip my shoes on. i see her grab her skateboard and her backpack with her shool uniform in it. We walk out into the front room.

"Where are you guys going?" Mom asks.

"Y/N is going home to get some clothes because she is staying over remember?" i say

"Ah... Yes I do remember." Mom says with a smile on her face.

"ok Cya in a couple minutes mom!" i say and wave. Mom waves and smiles. Y/n is outside already. Its kinda chilly. Y/n has my jumper on still. She is so cute. I run up from behind her and hug her. She rests her head on my chest.

"K lets get going." She says.

"k."

She gets on her board and skates slowly. Slow enough so that I can walk next to her and I hold her hand.


End file.
